This invention relates generally to manufacturing of composite structures, and more specifically, to methods and systems for providing direct manufactured interconnecting assemblies.
Direct manufactured components, or parts, are polymer parts that have been cured, for example, by laser sintering uncured polymer powder in a chamber. Such components are commonly referred to and utilized as rapid prototype parts. However in a manufacturing environment such as those associated with aircraft applications, direct manufactured components are to be utilized as fly-away production parts and not temporary prototypes. Direct manufactured components are fabricated in chambers of various sizes. When the size of a particular component exceeds the chamber capacity in which to build a contiguous part, secondarily attached joints and interconnects are utilized so that the discrete component parts can be subsequently attached together thereby fabricating the larger assembly.
An example of secondarily attached joints and interconnects includes aircraft structures that contain removable doors or interconnected panels. Such structures typically have mating latch mechanisms that are bonded or fastened to the structures. However, secondary attaching operations increase manufacturing costs and increase part counts in an assembly. Further, these operations add process time for installation of the latching devices, and typically increase the overall weight of the structure.
In the case of components too large to manufacture within the chamber in a single direct manufacturing run, it is an option to permanently bond smaller direct manufactured parts together into a contiguous part using adhesives instead of, or in addition to, the latch mechanisms. However, use of adhesives introduces additional steps into a manufacturing process, and requires a longer process time, so the adhesives properly cure. Additionally, working with composite adhesives can be messy.